


Wonderlust

by PippinPoppy



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Bedroom, Desire, Engagement, F/M, Hot, Needs, Wedding, beach, coming together, cove, wanting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinPoppy/pseuds/PippinPoppy
Summary: Sidney can’t keep his hands off his fiancée. So Charlotte lets him teach her a few things without actually him taking her fully!
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Wonderlust

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi sorry I haven’t got round to my other fanfic. "Dearly departed" I’ve been away on holiday. But I wrote this one a while back. So enjoy lol. X

Sidney can’t help but sneak into his fiancée bedroom.

Charlotte had already gone upstairs to sleep feeling shattered after a long day of celebratory gatherings in honour of their engagement. Whilst Tom had managed to persuade his brother Sidney to take a drink with him. But all Sidney wanted to do was spend time with the Future Mrs Parker, his soon to be wife. 

He wanted to live and breathe Charlotte Heywood. Everyday he learning something new about her. And that's all he wanted to do was to learn everything about her.

He had placed a chaste kiss upon her hand as she departed the room but what he had wanted to do sounded so much more delicious in his head. His imagination would float away with him. Of course there had been a secret kiss here and there, behind closed doors, away from prying eyes. Even in front of family, Sidney had to fied some decorum. It wouldn't do sully Charlotte good name even if they were in proper terms engaged. 

And so Sidney in public had to keep his hands to himself, even though every second of the day he wanted to reach out to touch her. He wanted to cup her face his hands, caress her arm, hold her hands, tuck that loose little ringlet behind her ear. More than anything her wanted to kiss and make love to his fiancée and not give two figs what anyone said. Decorum be damned. 

Yes what he really wanted to do was be naughty. He wanted to make love to Charlotte, take cardinal pleasures in each other bodies. One day at down at the cove, he got a little carried away, Charlotte had to all but beg him not take it too far. As she wanted to wait to their wedding night. 

Even that day he had to possess some restraint. It was early in the morning hours. No one else was around, he went to his private cove, where not many people ventured. He gone for his morning swim for his daily exercise, but not only that to clear his mind. He always felt refreshed once done. So he had started that day no different from any other. He had come out of the water fully undressed like many times before, but of course this time where his clothes lay dropped on the sands, stood his little fiancée standing there. 

Gaping at him as he rose from the water, she blushed liked mad as she watched him approach. She looked at the floor a few times before finally turning round.

"Tom mentioned you needed to clear your mind this morning...  
I was wondering if there was anything that I could do to help? ...I mean have I done something wrong?"

He could hear the nerves shaking in her voice as she spoke. He hated hearing the uncertainty in her voice. He made a grab for her, and spun her round to face him. He lifted her eyes to look straight at him as cupped her face in his hands, he caressed her cheek.

"God no Charlotte. It not you. You have nothing to worry about. It's me. I'm the one with the issues!"

"Then tell me what' is wrong Sidney?"

Sidney brought her dragged her body flush against himself, Charlotte gasped as she realised Sidney was still fully unclothed. He was wet and dripping from the sea, but most importantly he was rock hard. He ground himself into her. He didn’t care if he was dripping wet all over her dress!

"This! Can you feel me Charlotte? I wake up every morning like this!"

He rested his head against hers.

"I want you so badly Charlotte." 

"If I could I would sweep you onto the ground right now if I knew I could take you without dishonouring you."

Charlotte pursed her lips together. "Sidney you promised me you wait for our wedding night..."

"I know Charlotte. I did. I do. But god. I dream about you all the time. I ache for you all the time. I drive myself crazy with want for you! I want to make you mine! Only you can satisfy my cravings!"

Charlotte pressed a hand against his chest, as she looked down at his arousal pessed against her skirts. 

"Would it help..."

She slipped her hand below, to caress him. Sidney coughed as he realised as Charlotte fumbled to grab him. Her fingers tips were warm around him. He was so big and smooth, but fully aroused and hard. He groaned as slipped his hand along side hers.

"Oh god Charlotte that feels amazing."

He created a friction as he slide her hand up and down...

It made him so delirious with want and desire. He couldn't think straight. His whole body and hands were automatically doing what they wanted.

He couldn’t help but lift and push her skirts out the way. 

"Sidney what..."

He heard her gasp, as he pull at her undergarments. Until he had her naked from the waist down. She was beautiful. He pressed his arousal against her opening, she was wet with desire herself. And he was rock hard. His arousal wept at the initial contact of their bodies.

He wanted drive himself hard in her. And so he couldn’t help it. He pressed the tip of his arousal, slowly inching inside her warm. Deeper and deeper. Inch by inch. 

Charlotte weeped.

"Sidney please. I begging. Don't" as he hit her barrier. One more inch. One more thrust. One last push hard and deep.

He groaned as he paused. His arousal throbbed thick and hard inside her wet channel! He wanted to push forward. He wanted to thrust that final push, making them whole. He wanted it so badly to finish what he started. 

"Sidney!"

He came to his senses as he felt Charlotte shove him slightly as he slipped back out of her. "You felt so good Charlotte."

He rested his head against her still pent up with frustration at not being able to take his beautiful fiancée as his. 

"I know... but you promised."

Sidney pouted like a little child. But then sighed at his Charlotte. He kissed her.

"We need to wed soon!" 

Charlotte nodded in agreement. 

"We will soon..."

He soon found his his fingers sliding into her instead. Driving the need to make her ache for him as much as he aches for her. 

...It was the first time she came hard around his fingers that day.

*

He bid his brother Tom goodbye, and proceeded to sneak up to Charlotte's room. He felt such a scoundrel. But his urges were too great, he found her door unlocked as he let himself in.

He leaned against it as he took in the sight of Charlotte lay asleep on the top of mattress. Her duvet was rolled up at the end of the bed. The weather had been humid as of late, so all Charlotte was wearing was a thin slip. And dressing gown thrown over. There was an innocence about her look but at the same time something benevolent about her. He was so in love with her soul inside and out. She looked divine.

He couldn't wait for their wedding night but for now...

He turned the key in the door and locked it behind him as he stepped closer to his fiancée. She looked like she was in a deep sleep!

She was beautiful. He lifted his hand to caress her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open. "Sidney"

"Sorry to have kept your waiting. You know how Tom gets!"

"That's okay. Are you staying the night again!"

"I guess I am. As long as I’m not caught"

"I promise I’ll be quiet."

Sidney stripped off his jacket and his waistcoat, everything that was restrictive. He stripped down to his smalls and sat Charlotte up. He undid the belt of her dressing gown and had it off in seconds. He pulled her slip over her head, so she was completely naked. She curled into him as she blushed. She still wasn't used to being in a state of undressed let alone naked as the day she was born.

There was a heady scent to her body that was so enticing.

Charlotte promised that as long as she a virgin on her wedding, she was happy to let Sidney what ever he wanted to her body. She wanted him to teach her the everything he knew.

He lay down as he scooted next to her. 

"God Charlotte you're so beautiful." He ran his hands down her body, sending shivers down her spine. He cupped her breasts in one hand as he pressed a hot kiss to her lips. 

"My beautiful love."

"Are you going to strip like you did last time?" Whispered Charlotte.

"I would be sorely too tempted Charlotte. But I'm so hard and aroused at the moment! You naked body has me completely fixated. I would want to finish what I started!"

Sidney shifted her leg over his so he was pressed hard against her. His arousal straining against his smalls. Under the thin material, it throbbed to get out. It was like it had a mind of its own. It throbbed desperately to get inside of his beautiful fiancée body like the day of the beach.

"I can’t risk removing my smalls Charlotte! I would have you on your back in seconds, under me. Me inside you. Hard. Thrusting into you. I'd want you around me as I come inside you. You'll lose count. I'll come inside you Charlotte so many times. I would make you come so many times as well! You wouldn't even know what day it was."

Charlotte sighed. "That sounds so ungentlemanly!"

"I know! And I can't wait to do it! I'm a scoundrel Charlotte! But that what your body makes me do! We might make love, but what we do together will burn our souls. My desire to mate with you. God!"

"What are you going to do tonight then?"

"I'm going show you some more pleasure..."

Sidney bend his head as his lips grazed her breast. He inclosed his hot mouth around her nipple and sucked it into his mouth. Charlotte cried out. 

"Shh my Darling! We don’t want you waking up the whole house!"

He tugged sucked and licked and around, giving attention to one breast then the other. She arched her body towards his mouth. Her body felt so warm. But then his kisses then inched downwards pass her stomach.

"This is what I've planned for you!"

His lips slipped lower and lower. 

"Sidney! You can't"

Sidney grinned. "I believe Miss Heywood I can. You better bite down on that pillow Charlotte."

He lifted her up to his mouth. As his kisses went south, she was so wet and hot between her legs. Fully aroused. He slipped his tongue inside and licked her hard. He slipped his tongue inside, imagining it was his arousal as his fingers came to play. He slide two fingers in. Pushed in and out of her body. Charlotte arched her into him each time. practically wept into his mouth! 

He played her body till he licked every essence that dripped from her, His reached upwards as he gripped her aroused breasts, her whole body was in spasm. He was taking her on desirable high.

"Imagine next time it be me inside you. I'll be coming hard inside as you came for me Charlotte! Imagine it! Us coming together but coming apart. Our wedding night will be magical!"

Lifting her higher, so he could press his tongue deeper still. He carried on teasing her, until he knew she'd came hard and fast into his mouth. She whimpered into the pillow, as he slipped his hands around her bottom. Holding her tight.He pushed her till he could feel her body shudder to a stop. 

Charlotte blacked out absolutely spent.

He placed her gently back down and eased her into his embrace. Her eyes fluttered open. 

"What... is... was that even..."

Sidney grinned at his beautiful fiancée who was lost for words.

"Sleep my beautiful. My beautiful sweet Miss Heywood. I love you Charlotte so much."

"Hmm..." Charlotte snuggled into his shoulder, as she tried to get comfortable. 

He held her tight as she drifted off asleep. His hands reaching around her body to caress her smoothness of her stomach as his hands lingered at her hip bone. Memories of their boat ride coursed through his mind. He remembered her straighten as he touched her. He was touching her in the same place, but this time he had not thin material in the way.

This time he had experienced her beautiful naked skin.

He still couldn't believe she got to be his.

Sleep of course for him would evade him. He was still rock hard with arousal. But alas what could he do.

She would be become Mrs Charlotte Parker soon.

Patience was a virtue.

*


End file.
